(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing press utilizing an offset or form printing and the like, and more particularily a Blanket to Blanket Typed Printing Press, commonly known as and hereinafter referred to as a `B-B typed Printing Press` which simultaneously prints both surfaces of the web(s) fed from the paper roll(s) passing between blanket cylinders.
(2) Description of the Prior Arts
A B-B Typed Printing Press is widely utilized in printing a page of photogravure, in business form or leaflet etc, for the reason that the plate attachment is simple, the resulting precision color printing is good, and the device can be made compact etc.
However, dimensions of the plated and blanket cylinders are predetermined, and, accordingly, the dimension of printing paper thereof is limited. Therefore, it was heretofore difficult as well as inconvenient to rapidly print paper of different sizes since it was necessary to utilize another printing press which is had plated and blanket cylinders with the required dimension.
Recently known is a Vanicolor (trademark) series, printing press which is manufactured and sold by GOEBEL A.G. in West Germany and is capable of accommodating various sizes of printing paper. In this printing press two sets of plated and blanket cylinders exist as one complete unit in which this unit has predetermined dimensions and may be replaced. The ratio of the diameter of the blanket cylinder to the plated cylinder must be constructed in such a manner as to be in any whole integer. Furthermore, a pair of blanket cylinders are disposed in close proximity to each other so that each of the plated cylinders is connected respectively with each of the ink feeding units affixed in a stationary position.
As the distance between the pair of ink feeding units is predetermined and stationary, if a small sized plated cylinder is to be utilized, the blanket cylinder would be too large and, accordingly, both cannot be attached as a unit to the device. Alternatively, when making the plated cylinder larger, the blanket cylinder must also be larger to correspond with the plated cylinder. Therefore, the sizes of both cylinders were naturally limited.